Culpable
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Dedicado a GothicLoli Diamond Patito. songfic con la cancion 21 guns de Green Day. K' es un culpable, culpable de haberse ido y nunca vuelto, pero al final de todo, Kula lo perdonaria, aunque ya ella no estaria mas para el.


Hola, ¿cómo están todas las personas que han entrado a leer este fic?, espero que muy, muy bien. Este songfic le va dedicado especialmente a Gothic Loli Diamond Patito, que me pidió o mejor dicho yo se lo prometí que iba a escribir algo más de KxKula. Pero bueno ya dejemos de hablar pendejadas y vamos al fic.

**Disclaimer: **Esta Historia es completamente ficticia todos los nombres y personajes que se mencionan a continuación le pertenecen a la empresa de Video Juegos SNK y Playmore. La canción 21 Guns le pertenece al gran grupo Green Day.

**Advertencia: **Puede contener OOC, la historia es de un A/U

**Culpable**

**Do you know what's worth fighting for,**

**When it's not worth dying for?**

Estaba tirado en aquel sofá, ebrio, sucio, adolorido, sin razones para levantarse. Consumido en alcohol para olvidar sus pesares y males, pero ¿por qué?, porque alguien como él se rebajaría así, porque si él era despreocupado, no le temía a nadie ni a nada, y mejor aun nadie lo mandaba, como es que pudo terminar ¿así?, la respuesta: una chica.

Una chica a la cual amo, a la cual se enamoro y sin darse cuenta y por su maldito orgullo la perdió, fue un error, fue algo que el debió admitir, fue algo que no se debió hacer. Pero ahora ya es tarde para el perdón, ella no estaba y el simplemente se alejo sin decir razón, sin decir palabra. Se marcho sabiendo que hería el corazón de esa chica y más se hería al mismo. A veces quería matarse, para no seguir en su tormento, pero eso sería muy cobarde de su parte.

Se odiaba, se odiaba, por ser tan cobarde, por ser tan orgulloso, por no aceptar su culpa. Y también estaba cansado, cansado de estar viviendo sin una razón, viviendo en una pesadilla a la cual al final despertaría a lado de la chica que tanto amo. Quería creer estas palabras, quería creer que se podía cambiar, pero siempre las palabras se quedaron en palabras.

Sentía que estaba en un estado de coma, sentía que ya era inútil ver a la luz. Y solo lo que le salvaría de aquel letargo era una sobredosis de aquella chica, de Kula.

Ya no tenía razones de respirar, ya no tenía razones de vivir, sin ella. Ya no tenía razones de dormir, ya no tenía razones de soñar, ya que en sus sueños no le confortaban, si no era que al despertar estuviese con ella otra vez.

**Does it take your breath away**

**And you feel yourself suffocating?**

El teléfono sonó, ese desquiciante ruido, que él le molestaba. Como otras veces no lo contesto, ¿para qué? Si a nadie le importaba. Pero esta vez algo le hizo levantarse lentamente para agarrar al aparato y contestarlo.

-_K' ¿eres tú? –_Era su voz, después de tanto tiempo la volvía a escuchar

-_Ku-Kula….. –_Fue lo único que pudo articular

-_K' quisiera que nos encontráramos mañana en el parque de siempre –_Se escuchaba muy débil la voz de Kula

-_Pero, Kula…. –_K' no pudo seguir hablando ya que la conversación se había cortado

¿Para qué ella quería verlo?, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo ella llamo?, estas eran las interrogantes que se hacía en su mente K' y lo más importante era que mañana la vería se reencontrarían de nuevo. Entonces una sonrisa salió en su rostro, era la primera vez que sonreía después de que se había separado de ella. Y entonces lo pensó, debería disculparse, debería pedirle el perdón por lo estúpido y cobarde que había sido.

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

**And you look for a place to hide?**

La mañana del día siguiente había llegado, pero esta mañana había amanecido muy nublado, así que las nubes tapaban el sol y aunque fuesen las 8:00 am aun parecían las 6:00 am, pero eso no le importaba a K' que desde muy temprano despertó se baño muy bien, además de que se arreglo, para salir. En el camino le pareció muy buena idea comprar una paleta de esas que a Kula le gustaban tanto.

Cuando llego al lugar del encuentro se sentó en una banca, miro su reloj ya eran las 9:00 am y el parque estaba vacío, al parecer por las nubes que tapaban el sol, por eso la gente no se atrevía a salir a las calles.

**Did someone break your heart inside?**

**You're in ruins**

K' había esperado un buen rato, pero a él le importaba, lo que tenía que esperar, al fin y al cabo de nuevo la vería. Entonces apareció ella, tenía un vestido entero largo, totalmente blanco su piel estaba muy pálida además de que se podía ver que sus ojos estaban muy tristes.

-Kula –K' no dudo en ir a abrazarla

-K' –Kula decía con voz quebrante mientras correspondía el abrazo –tengo que pedirte disculpas

-No, no tienes que pedirme nada, yo soy el que se debe disculpar contigo

-No te preocupes, sé muy bien que fue mi culpa

-No, Kula, discúlpame, por ser tan cobarde, por ser tan idiota, discúlpame por no haber dicho nada antes de irme y discúlpame por…. –K' fue callado por Kula que le había puesto su dedo índice en sus labios

-No te preocupes, yo siempre te perdonare –dijo la chica y empezó a desaparecer delante de los ojos de K'

-Kula, Kula que, porque te desvaneces, Kula KUUUUUULAAAAAA –grito con todas sus fuerzas K'

De las nubes empezó a caer agua, representando el dolor y agonía, rápidamente el agua empapo toda la ropa de K' pero este no le hacía caso a eso, el estaba llorando, lloraba, porque se había ido de nuevo, porque la vio por última vez y no le dijo que la amaba.

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I**

Pero, entonces que significaba esto, no le comprendía solo comprendía que le dolía toda el alma. Entonces sin previo aviso corrió, corrió lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas hasta llegar a casa de la chica. Entro mojando toda la sala y se adentro hasta el cuarto de la chica al entrar pudo, observar que estaban muchos de sus conocidos reunidos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? –pregunto casi gritando K'

-Lo siento, fue algo que paso de repente –dijo Maxima tocando el hombro de K'

-Pe-pero ¿qué es lo que está pasando? –ahora si grito el chico deseseperado

-Mejor será que salgamos –le dijo su hermana Whip tratando de sacar a su hermano

Pero K' se zafo del agarre de esta y entonces la vio, era ella, estaba recostada en su cama, junto a ella, su madre Diana llorando desconsolada, entonces dentro de el algo murió.

**When you're at the end of the road**

**And you lost all sense of control**

Se acerco hasta la desconsolada madre y está entre sollozos le vio y le entrego una nota. K' tomo la nota y la desdoblo, ahí dentro estaba escrito algo con la letra de ella.

_"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde el día que tu y yo nos conocimos, fue un día de un mes cualquiera, cuando descubrimos por primera vez la ilusión de aquel primer amor, todo fue alegría, cuando tus ojos en los míos se posaron, mis manos temblaban, y quise desviar la mirada pero esos ojos hermosos me cautivaron. Aun te recuerdo, aun siento en mi alma aquel amor que fue tan hermoso, ese amor que lleno mi vida y con tu partida se fue quedando solo en recuerdos, jamás volviste, la vida me llevo por senderos desconocidos, me llevo a amar otros ojos, a sentir otros besos, pero hoy que mi vida es triste, te recuerdo y te añoro, pido al cielo que seas feliz, y te pido perdón, por jamás llamarte._

_Tu ausencia se me hizo eterna en mis días, desde que Te alejaste. Nadie más me ha amado, pero tu amor bueno y puro, jamás lo olvide, un amor como el tuyo jamás nadie me dio. Fue mi primer amor, la ilusión que lleno mis días, y que hoy de nuevo al recordarte me llenan de paz, en mis días de oscuridad"._

**And you're thoughts have taken their toll**

**When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

K', al terminar de leer la hermosa nota, lloro, lloro porque ya lo que le había mantenido con vida, ya no existía, ya no estaba, solamente se fue.

-K', sabes que Kula, no comia, no dormía, no hablaba con nadie, ella solo esperaba, a que le llamaras a que regresaras, pero tú no lo hiciste, ¿donde estuviste? –dijo Maxima explicándole y al mismo tiempo preguntando por su amigo.

K' no tenia palabras, para expresarse, no tenía ya el valor suficiente para decir palabra alguna. Solo en su mente se decía una y otra vez: "Lo siento, perdóname".

**Your faith walks on broken glass**

**And the hangover doesn't pass**

**Nothing's ever built to last**

**you're in ruins**

Significaba tanto para él, que si podría arreglaría todo el mal que había hecho y si le daban una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, el de seguro tiraría todo lo que le hacia un maldito despreciable humano y así al final tendría lo mejor de él y por supuesto a ella, pero eso ya no se podía hacer.

**One, 21 guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky,**

**You and I**

**FIN**

Se que la canción sigue pero me pareció mejor dejarla hasta esa parte ya que la verdad esos eran los sentimientos que quería expresar, ahora si lloraste con el fic pues no te culpo, ya que me base en una experiencia, y bueno mejor sequemos esas lagrimas y continuemos adelante.

Bien ya me despido ojala que les haya gustado el fic y claro nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
